


Reaping and Planting

by spankingfemme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingfemme/pseuds/spankingfemme
Summary: This is a fun little jaunt back in time to reflecting on the Riddler's stint as a private eye. He's made a lot of enemies out of prior associates, and this is an exploration my lovely husband wrote for me to satisfy my darker side. Please take WARNING! that this fic contains elements of non-con/rape/femdom etc that is meant for a mature audience! If you don't like these sorts of stories, please do not read!
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Edward Nygma, Poison Ivy/The Riddler
Kudos: 10





	Reaping and Planting

It's been a while since I've posted anything, and I'm sorry about that. Times have been... interesting. I hope everyone is doing okay out there! *hugs* Now then, on to someone who is definitely not going to be okay! *evil grin*

***

Edward Nashton was having a great day. Well, the poor murdered fool at his feet had experienced a much less fine day than Eddie, but his death had spurned more than an average murder investigation. Which meant that Gotham city's elite had come calling at the door of 'Edward Nigma', AKA 'The Riddler' once upon a time, but now a somewhat famous criminal investigator.

When the wealthy came by and paid his exorbitant fees, it was because they knew that he had an absolutely flawless track record since he had reformed himself from his previously criminal past and ventured into gainful employment a year or so ago. He was the most highly paid private eye in the city because no one came close to his raw intellect.

At least, even now Eddie found himself repeating such mantras to himself, even if in the background of his mind he could practically hear the shrinks from back in Arkham admonishing him for his momentary lapses back into what they would call 'narcissistic, egomaniacal behavior'. He shrugged to himself as he eyes flitted over the crime scene; it was hard being modest when you were this good.

Already he could see several details of importance that the detective who had initially filed the case had missed or at least omitted from his report. Also his lip curled a little in annoyance at how carelessly the local police had been allowed to trample all over the floor of the dilapidated building he now stood alone in. There were tracks everywhere, possibly enough to remove evidence of the murderer's movements.

Huffing his umbrage, Eddie leaned down to investigate as carefully as he could without disturbing the already alarming mashup of blended tracks. As he had suspected, the locals had thoroughly botched any option for him to use footprints to create an impression of the events that had transpired within. Sighing wearily he stood back up, seeking other options.

The victim had been a male in his late forties by the name of Leo Rossi. Mr. Rossi had been reputed as a onetime suspected criminal from what Eddie could dig up on the name, but either Leo had gone clean something the way that Eddie had, or he had covered his tracks so thoroughly as to leave no trace of more current suspicious behavior.

According to the file he had read, Rossi had been strangled to death, but no one at the GPD could figure out what with. Eddie had stopped by the station's morgue before coming to the crime scene to get a look at the body, but he was also unable to do better than guess some sort of hemp rope had been used. An odd murder weapon to be sure.

Nothing like that had been found on the scene by the police, of course, but Eddie glanced around anyways, never willing to overestimate the competence of the GPD. After all, he had run circles around them for years before that vigilante Batman had decided to put his own considerably more equal intellect to Eddie's capture.

This thought caused Eddie to reminisce a bit; until recently he had been diagnosed as clinically insane by the good doctors of Arkham Asylum, and a large part of the psychosis he had been designated with had been wrapped tightly around Batman. Once upon a time, Eddie would have never allowed a word like 'equal' to enter even his thoughts.

He was competitive with Batman now, that is in the nuance of being a better detective than the Bat, but he actively worked at all times not to allow that dangerous pride in his own prowess inflate to its previous psychotic levels. No longer did he allow himself to assume that he was already the brightest mind in the world.

Not that he wouldn't continue striving to be such, but the attribute of which he had finally embraced after suffering a severe near-death beating and with the careful guidance of the doctors back in Arkham was humility. It still wasn't a very good fit, and a lot of the time he found himself saying humble things but feeling that they were hollow and devoid of real meaning.

When this happened, Eddie would remind himself to 'fake it until you make it', a popular phrase when one is trying to rewrite so many years of bad habits with entirely new less self-destructive ones. Eddie was so lost in remembrance that he nearly overlooked the overgrown passage behind a set of fallen pillars and some crumbling masonry.

Upon further investigation he found that there was indeed an alley beyond the small gap, a narrow space squeezed between the ruined building he was currently standing in and the one behind it. With some effort he tore at the foliage that had grown over the large breach in the wall, making a large enough space to turn himself sideways and slip through to the alley beyond.

Before he had entered the murder scene Eddie had been sure to walk the breath of the building from the outside, and he distinctly remembered being unable to actually go around the building, meaning that this alley had been walled in during construction of the neighboring buildings for reasons that were likely only fathomable to the harebrained city planners whom had designed it.

With a light step he exited into the alley, looking around as observantly as possible in the dim lighting beyond. A distant squeak spoke of rats, but otherwise the space was eerily quiet. As he moved along he glanced up, seeing with effort the crisscrossed patchwork of scaffolding further up the side of the building that was creating the shadow.

And just like that he ran out of alley. He glanced at the wall before him and then looked back the way he had come. He had to rip the vines away to come back here, but something niggled at the back of his mind, telling him that this dark alley was important somehow. Maybe a means of escape for a slender killer?

With an eye trained for detail he noted the ground below him; it was dirty and scattered with debris assumingly from the derelict building behind him and various bits of paper trash one finds everywhere in a clustered city like Gotham. With a careful foot he pushed aside a small board to see that the stonework of the pavement below was broken by a manhole cover for the city sewers.

A perfect way for a person to quietly enter and exit the building where the murder occurred, and since the police report mentioned repeatedly how odd it was that Mr. Rossi seemed to be the only person seen entering or exiting the building at any time on his several visits to this less desirable side of town. The nearby streets were crowded.

Which meant that it was exceedingly unlikely that the police who canvased the area after the murder wouldn't have found someone whom had seen someone other than Leo move into or out of such an obviously abandoned building. Maybe half of the local populace might be afraid enough of the murderer to stay silent, but here in Gotham there was always someone willing to trade info to the police.

At least in such a populated area as this one, which meant that the murderer likely had an alternative entrance to the building, and so far the sewers was the only option he had, unless… his eyes trailed up. They could have scaled the building, he supposed, but his keen eyes detected no trace of such activity, while further examination of the manhole area did betray that it had been moved recently.

Eddie frowned again, visibly perturbed at this juncture; he was going to have to get dirty to get this job done, and the suit he was wearing was quite expensive. For a few moments he considered returning to his flat to change into clothing of considerably less value… or considering where he was going, perhaps a hazard suit would be best.

With a resigned sigh Eddie admitted to himself that he didn't truly have the time needed to do such a thing no matter how much the idea of stomping around in a dirty sewer disgusted him. The evidence he sought could easily prove time sensitive; the longer a criminal investigation continued, the less likely it was to be solved.

Moving with a sense of resolution Eddie leaned over to work the heavy manhole cover out of its mooring. He wasn't about to let his perfect record fail now; he could always buy a new suit. An easy expense to remain the only detective in Gotham to never leave a case unsolved. His growing reputation hinged on keeping that momentum as long as he could.

Once he was down the rusted ladder that resided within the manhole he regretted his decision immediately as he brought a hand to his face, his mouth and nose crinkling; it smelled terrible! He should have brought a mask! Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket Eddie held it tightly to his mouth as he carefully picked his steps along the dank, dark tunnel beyond.

A moment worth of fumbling produced a small flashlight when it got too dark to see, and Eddie walked for a while further before deciding that he was going the wrong way. At least, he saw nothing of note in this direction… so he turned and began walking for a while in the opposite direction. He was just about to call the search a bust and head back but then he heard something.

After perking his ear towards the noise for a few minutes it became clear to Eddie that he was in fact hearing something very much out of place in the sewers; singing. A woman's voice, to be exact, and the range of the vocals he could hear was quite pleasant at that. He slowed down and proceeded cautiously; if it was the killer he was unarmed, so a fight was out of the question.

Not that Eddie would want to use that approach anyways; he really wasn't the type to resolve his problems with violence. Or at least, even back in the day when he'd be one of Gotham's most wanted he had hired thugs to do that unsightly business for him. Even when he was running his own gang he preferred non-violent solutions.

His sense of propriety told him that he should probably go topside and get some of GPD's finest down into the sewer, but he hesitated because this might be his only chance to catch a glimpse of the mysterious sewer dweller should she decide to leave in the interim. It was a little risky, but Eddie decided that it was worth said risk if he could just get a little peek.

He readied himself to run swiftly away should things go pear-shaped, and mentally calculated exactly what he would need to do to take the shortest route possible back to the ladder if needed. Years spent on the wrong side of the law had honed his ability to move quietly somewhat, so he employed what he could in being as silent as possible as he stalked forwards.

There was a rusted metal door along the cavernous expanse of the underground sewer, which Eddie frowned at upon approaching. A service entrance, or perhaps a storage unit for those who performed maintenance on the sewer? The singing was definitely coming from the other side of the door, which hung conspicuously ajar.

Reaching forward and pushing it gently aside, he slunk inside in a low crouch, turning off his flashlight so as not to alert whomever was on the other side and pausing to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark as best as he could. He gambled that the singing person likely had their own light source and figured it would help him track them down.

His theory proved true, and it only took a moment for Eddie to discern that there was light coming from further up the tunnel he had entered on the other side of the door. It was rather dim, and Eddie wondered what it was that would admit so very little light; a cell phone used as a light source perhaps? Or maybe someone was doing it old school and wielding a lighter.

As he went along he nearly stumbled over a root traversing the tunnel, and as his eyes flitted along the walls taking in the overgrowth of invasive flora, Eddie started to wonder if he didn't already know whose voice he was hearing. The glow ahead wasn't of the harsh yellow type one would expect from a lighter or match, but was instead a rather subdued hue.

He was already guessing why that might be though even before he rounded a small corner and glanced through broken sewer wall into a natural cave beyond to behold the moss that grew there and how its gentle glow illuminated the rest of the cavern in soft light. Also as expected, he took in the sight of Pamela Isley, also known by her criminal moniker of Poison Ivy.

She was bent over a small garden of plants that Eddie did not recognize, her back to him as she weeded or watered or perhaps checked them for pests. In any case, Eddie had now seen whom he had come to see, even if he probably could have left without actually seeing her physically, since his sense of logic had already told him that no one but Ivy could have been responsible for an overgrown sewer.

Just then he mentally tussled with the notion of leaving now that he had seen her. She was likely the murderer; her being there within a stone's throw of the scene of the crime was suspicious enough, but Ivy had a track record of murders throughout her criminal record and he knew from her reputation that she wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Wracked with indecision Eddie froze there looking out at her from his hiding spot, frowning as he thought quickly. Almost every person he had read of her killing had in some way been related to some eco-warrior plan of hers, either because they were personally responsible for damage done to the environment or at least because they got in her way to those that had.

Leo Rossi had not been related to anything that would put him in the cross-hairs of an eco-terrorist like Pamela, so why would Ivy kill him? Because he had found her lair here? No, Rossi himself had been a criminal element, so he didn't really see her finding him to be a threat to her with that knowledge, unless maybe he'd been dumb enough to blackmail her?

Or maybe… maybe Leo had completely disregarded her entire reputation and done the most nonsensical and dangerous thing a man could do with Ivy and hit on her. The only way he could know for sure was to ask, and despite the fact that he and Ivy had never been friends or even really conversed much he had no reason to think she'd see him as a risk either.

He almost stood up, but then lowered further down as he mind caught up with the implications of simply sauntering up and questioning her. Isley wasn't stupid; in fact, she was a genius chemist in her own right. Such bravado would have easily been fine before but he doubted that she had missed his switch to law enforcement.

She might not kill him outright for showing up on her doorstep in the role of a detective, but being as she herself was most likely the murderer at best she probably wouldn't confess to it, and at worst she might decide that he actually was a threat now that he was rehabilitated, and try to kill him. He played his tongue across his cheek, deciding that prudence was best; no reason to take unnecessary risks.

Her voice stopped its gentle lilt of singing and switched to conversation as he moved to turn away, though, stopping him in his tracks, "Are you not going to say hello, Eddie? First you skulk around like a creep staring at me for several minutes, and then you just leave? How rude."

Eddie stood quickly, straightening to his full height and straightening his jacket before turning to flash her a wide smile, "Pamela! It's been so long, but you looked busy so I figured…"

Ivy shook her head and sighed, standing up from the bed of flowers that she had been tending, "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Eddie. You sensed a conflict of interests so you were going to run like you always do in case I was unhappy to see you."

He flinched visibly at her words, being as they were so correct and right to the point. He chuckled nervously, playing with the collar of his shirt as he stared at her from the entrance to the cave, "How astute; that is also correct. I admit I was worried that you might see me as a threat, though I assure you that I am not."

Pamela took a few steps closer, her body moving distractingly in the tight fitting ensemble that was the getup she often wore when she wanted to draw the eyes of men. She had a stunning figure and she knew it, but this late in the game most men who crossed her knew better than to allow her to seduce them into kissing her.

One kiss from Ivy could apply a range of poisonous toxins, all plant-based and seemingly barely under her control due to the medley of mutations her biology represented. Eddie tried to remember whether she had been born with that or perhaps given herself her slew of strange powers via alchemy… had he read her police file yet?

She extended a finger to point at him as she chuckled, "You only admit it because I caught you in the act, and I would never consider you a threat, 'Riddler'."

Eddie relaxed a little, relieved that she wasn't going to attack even if he was aware that her tone and mannerism had been directed in the intent of letting him know how little respect she had for his ability to threaten her. He wasn't in the business of double crosses and blackmails anymore, though, so he thought it best not to allow the notion to insult him.

Thinking on it for just a moment and deciding that it might be best to simply be direct, Eddie cut to the quick of the matter, "Pamela, did you kill Leo Rossi?"

She smirked at him, "Yes, but that probably isn't the question you should be asking, since I'm fairly certain you're only here because you already know I did it."

Eddie frowned at her reaction, but Pamela was renowned for her cold attitude towards others; there was a reason why she was a feared member of the criminal underworld of Gotham. The reason her reply really niggled him was because she was inciting him to ask more questions, and she had certainly never encouraged him to do that before.

In fact, on the few occasions that Eddie had spoken to Pamela in the past, she had made it clear that his overbearing questions and riddles annoyed her, and that she was not fond of much in the way of human interaction. Which meant that Pamela wanted him to ask her a specific question, so he started with the simplest one that came to mind, "Alright… why did you kill Mr. Rossi?"

She smiled, waving her hand dismissively, "It was nothing personal, though I doubt anyone will waste tears on a scumbag like him. I killed him because his rather extensive crime family has money and doesn't like to see its members suddenly put underground without retribution. So I killed him and made sure that the crime scene was ambiguous enough to throw off an average detective."

Eddie pursed his lips, "So you knew that they would have the money to pay me and incentive to hire me… I assume because the Bat doesn't usually spend time on criminal murders. Also this way you could wait here during the day for me and avoid being here at night should Batman actually decide to investigate?"

He shook his head, "But that doesn't make sense… why wouldn't you just give me a call instead of sending someone out to hire me? Leo's family probably won't cross you, but why stir trouble with them unless… wait…" Eddie gulped, backing up a step as he thought aloud, "Unless you didn't want me to know that you'd be waiting here for me… because this is a trap?"

Pamela chuckled as she clapped her hands slowly for him, "Well done Eddie, you deserve a prize; maybe I'll tell you exactly what I planned for you and why as a reward… or maybe not."

Before he could do more than gasp in reaction the vines all around him suddenly exploded into action, roots that had only a moment ago been lying upon the floor wrapping and twisting up his legs to bind him even as low hanging vines swung down from above to entangle his arms. Her let out a shout of dismay as the plant life suddenly lifted him bodily into the air to hang from his arms and legs spread eagle.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung agape as Ivy sauntered over, placing a hand lightly on his chest as if to prove she could now touch him as she liked now that he could no longer flee. "It took me some time to decide how exactly it was that I would be punishing you for what you did back when Hush was doing his thing."

His heart was thudding in his ears, his pulse sounding loudly to his own ears. Eddie swallowed slowly, "Punish? I… alright I admit that I might have told the Bat a lot about… a lot of people who were once at least tentative allies. But I'm not that man anymore… I've turned over a new leaf… no pun intended towards your own proclivities."

He cleared his throat as he sweated, his own nervous green eyes staring into Pamela's wild green eyes, "I admit, during my reign as the Riddler I was not a reliable associate in any sense of the word, but I've put that part of myself behind me, and I'm trying to do right by the people I know now. Would it help if I just apologized for whatever I might have told Batman about you?"

She scoffed, "You don't even remember what it was that you told him do you? That's how easy it was for you to put me on the chopping block, to send me back to Arkham."

Eddie winced as she suddenly lashed out, her hand closing tightly around his throat and squeezing almost hard enough to make it difficult to breath, "You gave up everyone you ever knew to the Bat, and for what? To get away yourself? Or just as a lure for Batman so that he would play your stupid games?"

With a slight movement she shook her head at him, "No. You don't get to just say sorry and all is well. You don't get to just start over because you fancy switching sides now that you've made a mortal enemy of every dangerous soul in Gotham."

He blinked at her, at the savage anger in her face as she let him see how irritated he had made her, and she continued, "You can apologize all you like though; I certainly won't stop you. In fact, you can beg and plea forgiveness all you like while I punish you."

A subtle gesture of her hand brought a length of vine trailing down to her arm, and Eddie watched as it twined itself around her tightly, releasing from the roof and flexing down from her hand in a way that reminded him distinctly of… a whip. Sweat beaded even more quickly upon his brow as Eddie's eyes shot wide open, "W-wait, Pamela… t-there's no need for this…"

He cried out as the vines and roots holding him suddenly swung him around in the air so that he faced away from Ivy. His voice rang out again in wild dismay as Pamela stepped forward and grabbed his clothing, ripping it from his body savagely and reminding him that she was considerably stronger than the average woman since the complete transformation that had turned her skin green.

His jacket, vest, shirt and pants were quickly shorn from him, leaving him wearing nothing but his shoes and socks. Now he was unclothed, not that the clothes were going to do much to protect him from the whip, though he was fairly certain this part was done to humiliate him as much as harm him. She leaned in close then, Eddie feeling her breasts push softly into his back as she ran her left hand up and down his exposed skin.

A shiver ran the length of his spine as she purred into his ear, "Harley thought I should beat you until you couldn't move anymore, that maybe an extended stay in the hospital would help you remember who you were crossing. Selena said I should just talk to you; you know, let you know in a stern voice that your shit has gotten old and we aren't going to deal with it anymore."

She leaned back, every movement she made seemingly intentionally flirtatious and provocative, but failing to arouse Eddie on account of the fact that he both knew what she was really doing and because the whip in her hand was a serious turnoff. "I decided on doing something in between Harley's extreme beating and Selena's lackluster scolding."

The whip was hefted where Eddie could get a good look at it, noting now that it was close that it was both fibrous and smooth, giving an impression of firm suppleness. "I could have covered this in thorns. I could lash you in the face and everywhere else, scar you in ways you can't hide to forever remind you of your folly, but I have reasons why I won't do that which I'll tell you about later…"

She turned her hand and the whipped shaped itself a little within her grasp, shortening and thickening in a fashion that made it look a little more like a leather strap than a whip. "I'm going to spank you, Eddie. I'm going to punish a man-child in the most fitting way possible. You only thought you wanted attention; now you get to see why you were better off when we all ignored you."

Eddie sputtered as she stepped back, assumingly so that she could line up to start swinging on him, turning to look over his own shoulder at her, "W-what?! Please, I've changed… I'm a better man than the one who betrayed you… please let me prove it to you!"

Ivy lifted the strap over her shoulder and made a disgruntled face at him, "Even despite your long history as a liar and deceiver, I wouldn't believe that crap for a moment. You like to play games, Eddie, and this one got too hot for you so you're trying to switch the board so you can avoid all your bad moves."

He opened his mouth to reply but instead found himself screaming as the strap came down across the naked arches of his ass with a whishing sound that culminated in a loud harsh slapping noise. His whole body bucked as his back arched against his restraints, Eddie crying out loudly at the sharp, burning pain left in its wake.

"N-no! Wait! I'm a new man, I swear you've got me all wrong!"

Pamela clearly didn't buy into what he was saying though, as she didn't even bother to respond with her voice, instead the sharp thwack of the strap across his buttocks her only reply. Again and again she struck him, filling the small cave with the sound of both the strap's collision with his flesh and the resulting noise that echoed from his mouth in sympathy to the pain that created.

He kept trying to tell her that he was different now but she just wasn't hearing it, and Eddie finally gave up trying to convince her as the pain continued to become worse and worse as she continued. Every shuddering swat that wracked him added to the distinct lingering pain that now dwelt upon the scorched flesh of the underside of his bottom, and the pain was quickly becoming maddening.

Instead he began to plead just as she had initially suggested he do, apologizing over and over until he was downright begging her to stop. "P-please, Pamela; I'm sorry!"

This didn't work either though; she had told him that he could feel free to beg and apologize, but he supposed that she had never actually said she'd stop because he did so. She probably just wanted to hear it because it satisfied her to see him laid so low. Such thoughts caused Eddie to become very angry for all of a moment as indignation filled him at how she brought him so low.

That anger fled like dust in the wind the next time her strap sailed home, sending out another ringing scream from Eddie as his tolerance for pain had some time ago already been exceeded. He wasn't very good with pain, after all. He tried to avoid it in general, but Pamela didn't seem to react at all when he tried to tell her, "Pamela, please! Ah! I-I can't t-take it… Ah! Anymore!"

It didn't matter that he was past his ability to handle it; she was going to keep dishing it out until she felt pleased with how much he had taken. His mind fervently wondered on how long that would take. With an eye trained for practical observation he noted that she didn't look even slightly tired in either her posture or her form. Her countenance was unperturbed by effort and there was no sweat upon her brow.

At this point he rather wished he hadn't analyzed this fact, because now his mind was calculating projections for when she might actually be satisfied with his 'punishment' based on how angry she had been. After all, he had thoughtlessly sent her Arkham, and he knew from personal experience how hellish that place could be.

His body shaking with the strain of the lashes he had already received, tired just from the exertion of receiving what he was so brutally given, Eddie couldn't help but allow himself to give into despair. Isley had set this up so that he would be here alone; no one would know he was here and no one would be coming to save him, even if he did have friends, which he didn't.

Even Batman wouldn't be interrupting at this time of day, she had tied off all possible avenue for him to wriggle free of what he was owed. And no one was going to hear his screams down here, loud as they were at this point. So he finally allowed himself to give up trying to get out of it or think of some way out of it.

He hadn't managed and he wasn't going to, after all; he deserved it. No matter how many times he told himself or her that he had changed that didn't absolve him of the consequences of his previous failings. It was time to pay the piper and today she came in green. Instead he began to sob as he had not done in so many years.

His tears and crying came in such a forceful burst of emotion that not only did it surprise Ivy enough to make her stop hitting him but his own wailing drowned out his perception enough so that he didn't immediately realize that she had actually stopped swatting him for moment. She blinked at him and then slowly smiled, "You're crying… I didn't expect that."

She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head at him, "You know, you have a reputation of being something of a sissy, but I didn't actually think you'd cry…"

He closed his mouth tightly, his face going beet red as he quickly looked away from her, but the vines and roots holding him did not allow himself to fully hide from her intrusive gaze. She laughed more loudly now as he sniffled, trying to reel in his rampant emotions, "Well don't stop on my account; I rather enjoy seeing it. Now I know you're getting what you needed."

A feeling of being incensed filled him rapidly and he opened his mouth to give a wrathful retort in his moment of humiliation, but she chose that moment to start hitting his ass again, so instead he cried out as his eyes bulged in response to the renewed pain. The moment she had stopped had been bliss he hadn't recognized until she had taken it away.

Now that she continued the repeating pain he felt the soreness of his posterior as never before and his wailing quickly degenerated right back into crying. He squinted his eyes shut tightly as he wept, not wanting to see what Pamela's reaction might be to his continued self-depreciation. It was bad enough that she had admitted to enjoying seeing it.

This continued for some time longer until finally the harsh repetition that had begun to cause his ragged breathing and screams to alternate in time with it suddenly stopped, and Eddie at long last slumped forward tiredly, overwhelmed with the relief that followed in the wake of the released pain. He still twitch and jerked on occasion, apprehensive that she might start up again, that maybe she was toying with him.

Her footfall sounded twice behind him as he hung his head with his eyes still shut, as she pressed herself against him, her breath tickling his ear, "Mm. You're so worked up. I bet you're hoping it's over right?"

Eddie's eyes shot open as he felt her hand once more trail along his body, except this time in even more sensual pattern. Her hand passed down to his ass and he flinched as her fingers lightly touched the tender skin there. He bucked a bit, wincing and groaning a little as her fingers dug into the flesh of his cheek as she groped him.

"Well, it's not over yet, Eddie. That was just the appetizer; now it's time for the main course…"

To say what happened next was shocking would be an incredibly ineffective manner of describing the utter horror that Eddie felt when his widening eyes took in the length of sinewy growth that Pamela flourished before his eyes. There was no hiding the intent or purpose of the plantlike tendril that floated a foot from Eddie's face; it was a phallus.

"W-wha…? No!" Eddie's cry of resistance and his wriggling did him no good as Pamela's sadistic laughter peeled through the air, telling him more than enough of exactly what her intent with what she had shown him was after those words she had said just prior to showing him her created member. As it disappeared behind him he could only think one thought; he was about to be raped.

No amount of struggling was going to suffice, though, as the rubbery vines now gripping both his wrists and ankles proved to be like steel against Eddie's greatest attempts at freedom. A wracking sob escaped him on the tail end of the crying she had only just elicited from him with the brutal spanking delivered upon his still quivering buttocks.

An ass that proved just as vulnerable to this violation as it had to her previous ministrations. His eyes bulged yet further at the feeling of the bulbous member lining itself up with his taint, pressing against him forcefully and purposefully, slipping in slowly and inexorably no matter how hard he flexed any of the muscles in his body to repel it.

She stopped suddenly and leaned forward, her breasts pushing into his back as her lilting voice spoke directly into his ear, her lips brushing his ears softly, "Oh Eddie, we weren't actually sure, but… are you an anal virgin?"

Eddie only gritted his teeth in response, the look of desperation in his face all the answer she needed though. She laughed again and the vines holding Eddie moved to pull his arms forward and down, bending him neatly at the waist even as Pamela's hands completed the action by gripping him solidly upon each hip and drawing him further and harder down upon the protrusion that was already threatening to stab into his interior.

"You are! How unfortunate that I'm going to be your first too…" her eyes darkened with malice, and Eddie gulped as he looked up and over his own shoulder to watch her expression down the length of his back; she looked like a hungry shark that had just smelled fresh blood. She dispelled what hope he might have left that she was playing an elaborate bluff by finishing her sentence.

"…because I like to go at it hard. I doubt you like it rough, Eddie, but in a way that just sort of makes me wanna pound you harder, you know?" He would have replied at this point, but Pamela cut off whatever words he might have used as she shifted her weight and suddenly thrust forward savagely, her fingers digging into the flesh of his ass and hips.

He cried out as her false cock pressed closer to invading him. How was he supposed to respond to her making comments like that?! Sure, Eddie had long been aware that the others often talked about him behind his back, and that his reputation for betrayal wasn't his only quality that was often spoken of poorly by the others within the criminal circles he frequented once upon a time.

Eddie had long suspected that the others mocked him for his small stature and squeamishness when it came to matters of violence. After all, theirs was a community where being tough and occasionally hurting people was almost required in order to garner respect among Gotham's most sinister inhabitants.

But Eddie had never been either of those things, a point that Ivy made all too clear as she further heckled him while continuing to perform the most debasing of acts upon his helpless body, "You're barely even fighting back, Nigma! Perhaps you want this as badly as I do…"

"N-no! That's not true… I d-don't want this!" His face was red with effort as he strove to squeeze his cheeks against her subtle movements.

Pamela laughed again, and with her grip established as solidly as it was going to be, she clearly decided that she had toyed with him for long enough, because suddenly Eddie felt the full thickness of her girth spear inside of him, his eyes bulging as he let out a strangled yelp at the unfamiliar and entirely uncomfortable feeling of the insertion.

It was so big! He had already thought to himself that she could never get any meaningful amount of the plant cock inside of him due to its sheer heftiness, but not only was Pamela steadily ramming more and more of it inside through his anus, she had put more than half inside already! Eddie screamed and gave another try at futilely squirming against his restraints.

His efforts to be free only seemed to spur Pamela on, though, and she smiled that wide, shark-like smile of predatory glee as she continued to pull nearly all the way out just to ram home once more, pressing ever harder upon him to get deeper inside. He tried to tell her it wouldn't fit but she clearly disagreed, seeming bent on showing him that it would.

In any case, it turned out that Pamela had the right of it. She grasped each of his ass cheeks with one hand, and using her thumbs to spread his cheeks as widely as possible, she tilted her head down to watch as at last the last few inches of her created member slowly slid inside of Eddie until the green length disappeared entirely.

He could feel the flesh of her hips pressing against his ass as she finally pushed in as far as she possibly could go. At the moment he was grinding his teeth against one another, grunting rapidly as his body and mind constantly sought refuge from the feelings she generated in both with her actions against him. Pamela had crossed the line; this was too far, even for her!

She paused for a few long moments then, seeming to be taking a moment to really relish the full penetration as Eddie whimpered, his body trembling beneath her as her vines kept him bent just right for him to fully feel who was on top. Then without warning she began fucking him hard enough to make his teeth clack on her first thrust.

He began screaming then, crying out with each savage thrust as she bottomed him out with each hard pump, dicking him down in a way that Eddie would never have had the experience to know until today. "I-it hurts! P-please! Please stop!" he cried, but his desperate pleas fell on deaf ears as Pamela only seemed to fuck him the harder for it.

In fact, it seemed the more he struggled or even more so the more he begged, she just increased her efforts to humiliate him further with her fervent desecration. He was certain that she was thriving on his misery when he realized that she laughed or giggled a little every time he whimpered too loudly. She was truly enjoying his suffering!

How was he supposed to escape this? The rational thought that occurred immediately was that he should pretend it didn't bother him, but he was certain that he was well past that now. Not only had she already heard and seen too much to be persuaded from the truth of his condition, Eddie was also reasonably sure he couldn't pretend this didn't bother him convincingly.

So he was fucked, apparently both figuratively and now literally. All he could really do was bask in his lament and allow his self-pity to sweep him along as he allowed the tears to flow and limply took what Pamela gave him, defeated both in body and spirit. She licked his tears from his cheek and went at him even harder, pounding him energetically enough to fill Eddie's ears with the wet slapping noise of their sex.

This went on for what felt like an eternity to Eddie, whose mind was filled with the feelings she pressed upon him over and over, until as last Pamela let out a loud, groaning moan as her thighs shoved incredibly hard into his ass. Eddie cried out too as the cock was shoved deeper within him than it had yet been, and she held it that way for many long moments.

At last though, her shuddering orgasm seemed to have found its end as she let out a breathy sigh and pulled him close, gripping him tightly to her chest as her sweat-slicked chest heaved from all the effort it had taken to fuck him so rigorously. He kept waiting but she made no move to release him from the strong grip that held him immobile.

"I-I'm terribly sorry to have crossed you, Pamela… I promise I will never do anything to offend you again; I h-have learned my lesson… p-please… may I go now?"

She laughed again and his heart went cold and numb in his chest, her chuckle a deep and menacing thing. "Oh Eddie… you don't know anything about women, do you? We don't have to stop at just one go…" His eyes fluttered as he gasped in renewed fright as she ran a hand lovingly and possessively over his form, "I intend to do this many, many more times… and that is just what I have planned for TONIGHT."


End file.
